


Clone High Reboot Storyline Anthology

by trash_unlimited



Category: Clone High
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Underage Sex, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited
Summary: (not a good title may change later) These are stories based around a storyline me and my friend Glampyra(on Tumblr and Tik Tok) have come up with together, though I wrote the fics myself and got permission to post them here. Most of the ocs belong to Glampyra, except for a character named Khutulun who belongs to me, and clone Grace Kelly whose like a joint oc between us. There's also canon x oc ships and oc x oc ships. More character and ship tags will be added later.Basically, we came up with a story for our own Clone High reboot idea. For now, I'm covering the main parts of it, but may write more fics later on going more in detail on things, since the storyline, characters and ships have a lot to them after all.
Relationships: JFK (Clone High) & Original Character(s), JFK (Clone High)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summery: JFK and Cleo are together, but JFK faces some problems when Cleo makes fun of his little sister Rosemary.
> 
> OCs introduced: Rosemary Kennedy, Joseph P Kennedy Jr(referred to as "Joey"), Kathleen "Kick" Kennedy, Robert F Kennedy(called "Bobby"). The clone of Jackie Kennedy is also mentioned briefly.

JFK had been dating Cleopatra for some time now, but while he perceived her as the first girl he had ever had feelings for, there wasn't much love in their relationship. They were constantly cheating on each other and often got into fights, leading to frequent breakups. It didn't help that Cleo didn't really love JFK, she was just using him for his looks and popularity, and she had been eyeing Abe recently because she saw him as easy to manipulate and control. But there had been nothing so far that made her break up with JFK long enough for that, at least, until one day when she crossed a line.

"All students are special at Clone High, but only some students are ostracized, because they are special." Cleo was in front of a group of students, with JFK by her side holding a large pair of golden scissors. "That is why it is my great pleasure, as president of the student body, to officially dedicate this impassable moat, protecting us from the special ed class!"

Rosemary, JFK's young, blind sister, and the rest of their siblings were watching in disgust. All of them but Bobby had never liked Cleo, it was no surprise to see her doing this, but JFK? He should know better, but they also knew it was her influence on him that made him act that way.

Later on when they were both back in school, Rosemary went to find JFK, when she saw him talking to Cleo and went over to them.

"Ew, whose that?" Cleo asked.

"That's uh, my little sister Rosemary." JFK told her.

"That's your sister? Isn't she in the special ed class?" She couldn't believe JFK was related to Rosemary of all people. Despite them having dated for a while, Cleo never bothered much to see his family.

"Yeah..she's er..blind." JFK explained.

"Blind?" Cleo laughed. "How does she even do work?"

"Braille.." Rosemary mumbled.

"Oh please," Cleo dismissed, then looked towards JFK. "I can't believe you're related to her, she's just a little blind girl that has to have her doggy walk her everywhere, isn't that right?"

Rosemary looked up at JFK, hoping he wouldn't agree, but she felt deeply hurt when he did indeed agree with her.

Tears welled in her eyes and she ran off. JFK tried to go after her, but Cleo stopped him. "You're better off picking me anyways. Don't bother."

It sank in at the moment what JFK had done, but at the same time, he still wanted to be with Cleo. He felt lost and confused on what to do.

\----------

It seemed Rosemary had told their siblings what had happened, because when JFK had arrived home, both Joey and Kick were glaring at him while Bobby just looked sad.

Joey walked up to him angrily. "You need to apologize to Rosemary. Now."

"But Cleo-"

"Are you serious? Rosie is our sister, and you're picking Cleo over her?" To say Joey was furious was an understatement. JFK was trying too hard to appease Cleo, and now it was leading him to alienate his family.

"I uh, I love Cleo. I can't just er uh, leave her."

"You've done it tons of times, now should be no different."

"But this would uh, be…" JFK trailed off, realizing if he broke up with Cleo because of this, they would never continue their relationship ever again.

"Be what? You can't keep trying to appease her when she does something like that. If you're gonna be this way, I'm not talking to you either." Joey then stormed off.

JFK turned to Kick who just "hmphed" and looked away from him, and Bobby gave him a sad look when he turned to him, before going back to playing with his puppy Fudge.

Now it seemed his whole family was giving him the silent treatment. JFK sighed and went to his room, thinking about what to do. 

Cleo was the first girl he had ever had feelings for, and pretty much the only one he had ever dated. He had had sex many times with many different girls at school, but those were just flings. The only relationship outside of that with a girl was his friend Jackie, whom he had known all his life...and they'd make out whenever he had broken up with Cleo.

Because of her being the first girl he had feelings for, JFK was hesitant to permanently break up with her. But at the same time, he tried to think of any happy memories between them, and could only think of their sexual encounters. They didn't do many couple things outside of that. 

But when it came to his siblings, JFK had always been close with them. In particular with Rosemary, he'd never minded her blindness and had always been supportive of her. He hadn't really agreed with the things Cleo had said about her, in fact it genuinely bothered him. He only faked agreement to stay on her good side.

And now that he had seen his family giving him the silent treatment, and remembering seeing Rosemary cry because of what he said, made JFK start to realize that trying to appease Cleo wasn't the best idea. If he continued to stay with her, his family would remain unhappy with him and he became scared they'd never want to talk to him again. His mind went to them wanting him to transfer to a new family, it wasn't likely but that's just where his mind was taking him.

Having his family alienate him just wasn't worth it to keep Cleo. She wasn't worth it. If that's how she treated Rosemary, his baby sister who he loved dearly and was close with, then he needed to find someone better.

But then how could he prove that he was sincere? Soon, an idea formed in his mind..

\-------------

Cleopatra was heading towards the moat, coming to inspect her work to see if she should make some changes, when she saw JFK digging the moat up.

"JFK! What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Digging up this moat!" He yelled back. "I'm breaking up with you Cleo!"

Cleo laughed. "Is that supposed to surprise me? We've broken up plenty of times."

"This is er, permanent! I can't stay with someone who insults my baby sister for her blindness!" From his tone, Cleo could tell he was serious, finally taking her aback.

"You can't break up with me! I'm Cleopatra!"

But JFK just ignored her, and she stormed off, feeling frustrated.

She had lost her relationship with the most popular guy at school, but again, she did have Abe to lean on. Cleo knew he'd be there for her, and she could twist the narrative to be in her favour.

\-------------

JFK returned home and knocked on Rosemary's and Bobby's door, before opening it up.

She turned her head, and when she saw it was JFK, she turned her head back. "Go away, I don't want to talk to you."

JFK walked up to her, she was sitting on her bed in the fetal position with her guide dog Blaze laying with her. "I broke up with Cleo."

Rosemary was shocked, and looked at JFK. "You what?"

She didn't object when he sat beside her. "I uh, realized I couldn't stay with her, not after how she treated you."

"But you agreed with her." Rosemary was confused.

"I was er, only doing that to stay on her good side. I don't feel that uh way about you." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're my baby sister Rosie, I love you."

"You..shouldn't have said that though.."

"I know...but I realized I was in the wrong. And...I'm sorry...I really am." JFK apologized. "I dug up the moat too."

Rosemary's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yep! Cleo was so mad!" He laughed.

She laughed with him. "I never liked her anyways. Cleo's always been really mean, and I can tell she never really liked you for you."

JFK sighed at this. "Yeah...but now I can find someone er better."

She playfully elbowed him. "What about Jackie? I hear you two like to make out."

He blushed. "What? She's just...she's just a friend!"

Rosemary laughed. "Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?"

This only made him blush more, it was hard to deny the connection they shared, but it was also a little too soon for him.

She continued to laugh, before calming down. "But really...I'm..really glad you did the right thing. I'll let the others know so they won't be mad at you anymore."

"Thanks Rosie." JFK smiled.

His heart still hurt from the breakup, but at the same time, he knew it was for the best. Whoever he ended up with next, he knew he had to make sure she actually liked his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Rosemary could see it was JFK is because while she is legally blind, she doesn't constantly see black or something(to my knowledge that's only a small percentage of blind people), so she could still recognize JFK was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summery: It's after JFK and Cleo's breakup and he has confusing feelings for his friend Jackie.
> 
> OCs introduced: A brief mention of Mary-Ann Todd
> 
> Contains a canon x oc ship: Jackie x JFK

It hadn't been all that long after JFK and Cleo's permanent breakup, and JFK was a mess. Even though he knew it was for the best, his heart couldn't help but be in pain. And thankfully, he wasn't alone, his family was there for him, and he had found his rock in his lifelong best friend Jackie.

She had her arms wrapped around him as he sobbed against her, he couldn't get out much but that was just from how much he was crying.

"Shh Jack...it's okay...I'm here.." Jackie told him in a soothing voice, letting one of her arms rub his back gently.

Jackie had always loved JFK, and had been terribly jealous when he started dating Cleo. She felt it might've been too late to confess her feelings for him, though never let her jealousy interfere with their friendship. JFK also leaned on her when he'd break up with Cleo, and they'd make out, though Jackie had always been too shy to do more than that.

Now that he had permanently broken up with Cleo, he was worse than she'd ever seen him. Her heart couldn't help but ache seeing him in such a state. And even though JFK's relationship with Cleo was over, Jackie wasn't the type to take advantage of that. She was kind, caring and selfless, and seeing JFK happy again was more important to her.

A part of her knew at the back of her mind that their connection came from their clone parents having been a couple, but it didn't diminish the connection they, as the clones shared. Jackie thought it was very romantic that she and JFK shared a connection and were very close, just like their clone parents, as if the love they shared carried onto them.

"I just.." He sniffled. "I uh can't...I.." JFK couldn't form out a sentence, and leaned against Jackie.

"Just let it out if you have to." She replied, her voice remaining soft and soothing.

"I know it….it was the right thing to do..but she was the first girl I ever had feelings for…" JFK cried. "It just er uh hurts that...she did something like that."

"It's okay Jack," She assured him, giving him a smile. "You just feel hurt and heartbroken, but given time, your heart will heal and you'll be able to move on."

He wiped one of his tears away. "Really?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Really."

JFK smiled back at her. "I wanna stay here..just a little bit longer."

"Stay as long as you like." Jackie replied gently. He'd been visiting her house to see her, she was his rebound, but more importantly, his closest friend, and he knew she'd be there for him no matter what.

JFK stayed over for longer than he had thought. He had this strange feeling of not wanting to be apart from her, and recognizing this, Jackie decided to help cheer him up. They ended up playing video games and watching a couple of movies together, before JFK felt better enough to leave. But even when he left to return home, that aching feeling of being apart from her returned.

He felt confused, Jackie was just his friend right? Sure they'd made out several times and all, but it had just been him leaning on her as a rebound.

JFK attempted to shrug off his strange feelings as he arrived home, though they kept coming back to him, and he tried not to focus on them too much.

When he came to school the next day and saw Jackie, his heart began to beat fast, and he didn't get it.

"Hey JFK! Are you feeling better still?" She asked.

"Yeah! Though I've er, been getting these weird feelings, I think I uh, might be sick.." He replied.

"Oh! Then maybe you should stay home." Jackie suggested.

"Er, I'll think about it." He smiled.

For the rest of the day, he noticed those strange feelings always popped up around Jackie. Did she have something to do with it?

It didn't help that the President's Day dance was coming up in a few weeks time, and as the clones of John F. Kennedy and Jackie Kennedy, they were expected to be each other's dance partners. Having her be so close just made his feelings even worse.

And as for Jackie, having to rehearse dancing with JFK felt like a dream come true, and she relished in getting to be so close to him, but as always, kept her feelings to herself.

Once back home, JFK became lost in his thoughts. Why was he having these strange feelings for Jackie? Why did being so close to her and even just seeing her made his heart beat fast and his cheeks flush?

It suddenly hit him: he was in love with her. Everything made sense, all those strange feelings and why he felt them only with her.

He had known Jackie since they were babies, and they'd also been close and shared many happy memories together. And after thinking it over, JFK realized Cleo hadn't been the first girl he loved, but Jackie. He had just never realized it until now.

With other girls, he could easily brush them aside and consider them nothing but a fling. But it was always different with Jackie. He couldn't just toss her aside, he cared for her too much to do such a thing. She was very sweet, kind, caring, cheerful, positive and though she wasn't as "well-endowed" as other girls he'd been with, and she was more of the "cute girl next door" type, it never mattered to him. JFK loved Jackie for who she was. Now he just had to tell her that. He thought he may be moving too fast, so decided to wait until the President's Day dance to tell her, thinking he'd be ready by then.

\-----------

The night of the President's Day dance had arrived, and JFK had been waiting for the right time to tell Jackie his feelings. But then Mary-Ann had went and sabotaged the dance.

In spite of this, JFK and Jackie didn't seem to mind, continuing to dance and have fun. He wasn't sure when the right time to confess his feelings would be, so just decided to tell her right then and there.

"Jackie..I er...got something to tell you." He said.

"What is it Jack?" She asked curiously.

JFK gulped nervously, he'd never felt so shy with a girl before. "I...I...I love you." He blushed.

Jackie blushed back, surprised and happy. "Jack..I love you too."

They smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

"Do you feel ready to move on from Cleo yet?" She asked.

"I er uh, think so." He replied. "Besides, I don't need to worry about her when I have you."

Jackie's blush deepened at this, and they ended up sharing another kiss. And soon...it would escalate from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summery: Rosemary joins the theater club, leading to some possible love for Joey.
> 
> OCs introduced: Grace Kelly, mentions of clones of Walt Disney and Nellie Taft.

Things had been patched up between JFK and his siblings, and now feeling better, Rosemary decided to cheer herself up more by joining the school's theater club. Her clone mother, the original Rosemary Kennedy, apparently secretly had wanted to go on the stage, and now her clone both shared that interest and had wanted to live the life her clone mother couldn't because of her lobotomy.

Once she stepped into the theater club, accompanied by her guide dog Blaze, she saw a pretty blonde clone with her hair in a vintage style. The blonde noticed Rosemary and walked up to her, a smile on her face.

"Rosemary Kennedy...right?" She guessed. It wasn't hard to guess who she was after all, being the sister of the most popular guy at school, JFK, and the whole school had heard about what happened with him and Cleo.

Rosemary nodded. "Yep! That's me!"

"So I guess you're here to join the theater club, I'm Grace Kelly, the club leader." She introduced herself.

"When do I begin?" Rosemary grinned.

"We actually have nearly finished a play going on right now, but you can have a background role if that's fine with you." Grace offered.

"Sounds good!" Rosemary agreed, heading for the stage.

Grace watched her, still smiling. She didn't really care much for JFK, though she did think him breaking up with Cleo for being ableist towards Rosemary was a good move. She had intended to offer support if Rosemary needed it for her blindness, though she'd run off before she could, at least she had her guide dog to help.

\-----------------

Later on when she arrived home with her siblings, Rosemary let them know about her joining the theater club and the background role she got.

"That's wonderful sweetie!" Wally exclaimed.

"Are you guys gonna come see it, even though I just have a background role?" Rosemary asked.

"Of course we are!" Carl replied.

"We'd never miss out on seeing you perform, no matter how small the role." Wally smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder, making Rosemary smiled back.

Thinking back to her clone mother, she had learned about how her parents, Rose and Joe Sr had treated her, how they were ashamed of her being disabled and tried to hide her, how Joe Sr had arranged the lobotomy and never came to see her after. Rosemary hated them, and was so thankful to have such loving parents like Wally and Carl, who loved her, encouraged her and were proud of her, she only wished original Rosemary had the same.

\----------------

When it was time for the play, her dads and siblings were there, sitting and watching. When Grace, who was in the lead role, entered the stage, Joey's eyes became wide and he felt himself smitten with her. JFK and Kick noticed him, and snickered, noticing Joey clearly had a crush on her.

Once the play was finished, Rosemary excitedly ran up to them.

"Did you see me?" She asked.

"We sure did baby." Wally grinned.

JFK walked over to her, looking over at Joey. "By the way..I think Joey has a crush on the blonde in the lead role." He snickered again, and Kick followed.

Joey blushed. "No I don't.."

Rosemary went up to him, giggling. "She's the clone of Grace Kelly, you should go say hi to her."

"Well...I mean.."

"Come on!" Rosemary grabbed his arm and went to Grace with him, noticing how much his face was red upon seeing her.

Grace smiled seeing them. "Hello Rosemary, is this..Joey Kennedy? One of your brothers?"

Rosemary nodded. "He wants to say something to you."

Grace focused her attention to Joey, who was clearly more shy when it came to girls than his brother. She had to admit, he looked handsome, more attractive than JFK.

She reached her hand out to him. "I'm Grace Kelly."

"J-Joey.." He stammered.

"I developed an interest in the theater because of my clone mother, the original Grace Kelly was an actress and later princess upon marrying Prince Reiner of Monaco. I've always admired her and love her movies, so that's why I started participating in plays and starting the theater club." Grace started. "What was your clone father like?"

Joey paused, he couldn't tell her too much, like Joe Jr's fate of exploding in a plane, or supporting Nazism and eugenics, and he was feeling shy, so didn't say much. "He didn't do much, he was groomed to be president but died young."

"Oh that's sad, I guess the presidential ambitions went to JFK after he died." She guessed.

"Yeah.."

"Well no need to be so glum, it just means you can live the life he never could." Grace told him.

Joey gave her a smile, liking that she seemed very kind and positive. "You're right."

"I also heard about what happened with JFK and Cleo, I can't believe she would say something like that to Rosemary!" She exclaimed.

Joey was surprised, he knew how people were with Rosemary. She was blind, and also JFK's sister, so while nobody outright bullied her(minus Cleo's remarks), they looked at her funny and didn't seem to like her. Rosemary was also in the special ed class alongside the clones of Gandhi, Walt Disney and Nellie Taft, and they all were not treated the best either.

"People tend to think Rosemary's blindness makes her weird, but only Cleopatra ever said it, not that I liked her anyways." Joey sighed.

"Well they shouldn't," Grace huffed. "Rosemary is fun, feisty and even a background role got her all excited. I love her! I don't know why anyone wouldn't."

Hearing that made Joey know she was the one, and he smiled again. 

\---------------

When they returned home, Rosemary asked Joey about Grace, making him blush.

"So does she like you?"

"I think so…"

"Well now you can thank me for getting you two together!" Rosemary giggled.

"I guess I can." He chuckled softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summery: Now with JFK and Jackie together, she decides to introduce him to her other friends, but it doesn't go how she planned.
> 
> OCs introduced: Jim Henson, Mamie Eisenhower, Martha Washington

Jackie and JFK were sitting at one of the booths at The Grassy Knoll, on their date together. They were sharing a soda and eating some burgers and fries together.

It was a dream come true for Jackie, after so many years of pining, she was finally with JFK and she couldn't be happier.

They'd be close all their lives, even when they made friends beyond just each other, they always considered the other their best friend. JFK normally worried about looking manly, a thing he picked up on from having gay dads, yet he wasn't afraid to admit a girl was his best friend. Jackie had always greatly appreciated it.

When they were kids, they often had playdates and sleepovers at each other's houses, and played together at school a lot. Jackie knew the other Kennedy siblings and was friends with them, though it was always JFK she gravitated towards, she supposed it was because their clone parents had been a couple. 

Then they'd entered high school, and that's when things started to change a little. JFK grew to be very attractive, something Jackie and other girls noticed, and he also was things like athletic as well, quickly making him the most popular guy at school. Other girls noticed him, and JFK noticed them too, wanting to be a womanizer like his clone father, and he started a relationship with Cleopatra, the most popular girl at school. Yet he and Jackie never stopped being friends, and he used her as a rebound whenever he and Cleo broke up.

JFK hadn't realized he'd always loved her until more recently, he was never as good with his feelings as her anyways. It had been such a happy moment for him when he realized his feelings for her. While he and Cleo had never been faithful with each other, and he was a womanizer, there was no urge in him to be doing anything with any girl but Jackie either.

They took a sip of their soda together before Jackie smiled at JFK. "You know Jack, I've just been thinking about...how when we were kids and played House together, and I always had to be the mom and made you the dad.." She chuckled softly. "And that one Halloween we dressed as a prince and princess.."

He smiled back at her. "I uh, can't believe I never realized my feelings for you for so long."

"It's okay, all that matters is we're together now." She gently assured him, making JFK feel better.

"By the way, I was thinking that after our date, I could bring you to meet some of my other friends. What do you think about that?" Jackie asked.

"Sounds good to me!" JFK agreed.

"Great!" She grinned.

They went back to enjoying their food and drink together, having fun and talking while occasionally reminiscing on more memories from their childhood.

\---------------

Jackie soon brought JFK over to the house of two of her friends, who were also foster brothers, the clones of Walt Disney and Jim Henson.

When they went inside, JFK was surprised to see Jim, who was playing with one of his puppets.

"You're friends with Jim?" He asked, remembering that he bullies him.

"Yeah! He's very sweet and fun, and so creative with his puppets." Jackie explained, walking over to Jim. JFK felt a little jealous with the way she talked about Jim, but huffed in annoyance and followed her anyway.

"Jim, you should go bring Walt out, I know he's in his room like always." Jackie suggested.

Jim knew Walt was also bullied by JFK, but with Jackie around, he figured things would still go well, so agreed. "Sure!"

He went over to Walt's room and knocked on the door. "Jackie's here!"

Walt opened the door, intending on saying hi to Jackie, but once he saw she brought JFK over, he went right back in his room.

Jim knew that would happen, and knocked on the door again. "Walt come on! I know JFK is here, but so is Jackie. She'll make sure he won't do anything!"

"No!" Walt insisted.

Jim sighed, this was always a problem with Walt. He liked to stay in his room whenever people were over, and only came out for food. Jim tried to help his brother by inviting him to hang out with him and his friends, but Walt always refused, Jim wondered what it would take to change that.

"Please Walt, for Jackie?"

"I said no." 

Giving up, Jim returned back to the living room where JFK and Jackie were. "Unfortunately, Walt's not coming out, maybe later though."

"That's okay, he might come out later." Jackie smiled.

She then tried to introduce Jim and JFK to each other, though there was some awkwardness because of the bullying. They both tried their best though, for Jackie.

Soon, Walt also poked his head out again, seeing that Jackie was making sure they got along. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. He headed down the stairs to the living room, and both Jackie and Jim were happy to see him come down.

"I knew you'd come eventually!" Jackie beamed.

Walt looked very shy as he went to sit with them, and Jackie then introduced him to JFK.

"This is Walt Disney, as you can tell he's more on the shy side. He can be a bit much and loves conspiracy theories, but he's sweet too."

JFK eyed him for a moment, before going along with it. "Nice to uh, meet you."

"Have you heard of the magic bullet theory?" Walt burst out.

"The what?"

"You're the clone of JFK, yet you haven't heard of it?" Walt seemed confused.

"No idea what you're talking about." JFK shrugged.

Jackie didn't seem to notice the awkwardness and stood up. "You guys are getting along so well! Be right back, I need to get something."

Once she was gone, JFK angrily looked over at Jim and Walt. "Listen er uh, here pipsqueak and Frog Kid, I'm only being nice to you because that's what Jackie wants."

"So try actually being nice to us then." Jim suggested. "Jackie wouldn't be happy to find out you bully us."

JFK realized he had a point, and looked all flustered before sitting down and staying quiet until Jackie came back.

Once she did, he continued to remain more on the quiet side, while Jackie continued to remain oblivious to the awkwardness in the room.

\------------------

Next, Jackie brought JFK to meet her other two friends, Mamie and Martha. The two quickly noticed the two were together, and decided to be rude about it.

"So you were on Jack's fuck list after all." Martha smirked, making Jackie just frown and shrink away.

"I would've thought you weren't good looking enough for him." Mamie chimed in.

"You think she's ugly?" JFK was offended by that. "Jackie is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and uh, sex with her is far better than it ever was with er, you two."

Mamie and Martha were both offended by that. "You...you're joking right?" Martha scowled.

"No, I'm not." He scowled back.

Jackie was too nice to stand up for herself, so she'd always just take Mamie and Martha's insults. She was grateful and happy to see JFK stand up for her.

Mamie and Martha decided to flirt with him instead, starting with Martha. "But Jack, don't you remember how good it felt when we-"

"Lets go." JFK hissed, walking away with Jackie.

She looked over at him shyly, a blush on her face. "You...think I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?"

"Of course," He smiled, showing his tender side to her. "I've been with a lot of girls, but no one compares to you."

"Well it's just...I've never really seen myself as beautiful." Jackie turned her face away.

JFK was surprised by that. "But er uh, like I said, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, inside and out. Don't er ever doubt that."

He leaned in and kissed her, and Jackie happily melted into it. JFK never failed to make her loved and appreciated, and showed how much he cared for her.

"Thank you." Her blush deepened. "I love you Jack."

"I er, love you too Jackie." He smiled, and swooped her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder why clone Walt is a conspiracy theorist, just think of all the conspiracy theories/rumors/urban legends/etc...surrounding the real Walt and the company itself, and there you go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: It's time for the President's Day dance, and Mary Ann isn't thrilled about it, Abe, however, is.
> 
> No OCs introduced this time.

The school day had continued as normal, until an announcement blared from the speakers. "President and First Lady clones! Get ready because the President's Day dance is coming up in a few weeks, on February 15th! You'll be dancing with your clone parent's respective president or first lady, so get down to the gym for the rehearsal!"

Mary Ann grumbled in annoyance at the announcement, she was not looking forward to dancing with Abe. She didn't like him, resenting that his clone parent is the one everyone loves, while her clone parent is the most hated first lady in history, deemed crazy, something Mary Ann also bought into. As a result, she also didn't exactly trust Abe, seeing him as bad luck. She figured she had to find some way to get out of it.

Abe on the other hand, was excited for the dance, feeling closer to his clone father because of it. "I'm going to practice dancing…" He thought aloud.

His girlfriend, Cleo, looked annoyed. "You'll be doing it with me right?"

"Of course! And I'll have to rehearse with Mary Ann too." Abe smiled. "But don't worry, my heart belongs only to you."

Cleo smiled at this. Since her relationship with JFK ended, she had leaned onto Abe, seeking comfort with him. Abe and JFK had been rivals for Cleo's affections, but with JFK out of the picture, it was just Cleo and Abe now. She had told Abe a sob story, painting herself as the victim in regards to the story of her and JFK's breakup, and because of his feelings for her, he bought into it. Abe gave her affection and sympathy, and it quickly led to them starting a relationship.

"I can't believe you have to deal with Mary Ann of all people, she's a part of the cheerleader group and insults me all of the time." Cleo told him. "You should hear the things she says about me!"

"Again, don't worry about her." Abe assured her. "All we have to do is have that rehearsal and dance, and the dance won't even be for long anyways."

She felt grateful at this, but her feelings of jealousy and possessiveness still didn't leave her. Abe was her's, and she wouldn't take kindly to Mary Ann making any moves on him, their clone parents were together after all, Cleo had a feeling it would happen eventually. She had to see how much JFK and Jackie were close and cared for each other after all...

\----------------

Abe headed down to the gym for the rehearsal, when he came across Mary Ann and gave her a smile.

"Hi Mary Ann! Are you excited for the dance?" He asked. Cleo may not like her, but Abe somehow couldn't bring himself to feel the same, he wondered if it was because their clone parents were a couple.

"Excited? To dance with you? Why would I?" She scowled.

"It's going to be a lot of fun, and we won't even have to dance for long." He replied.

"So? I still have to dance with a loser like you in the first place!" Mary Ann snarled, and headed faster for the gym to get away from him as long as she could.

Despite Mary Ann's hostility toward him, Abe still had a smile on his face, feeling like he could through to her eventually.

\-------------------

Abe and Mary Ann got changed into their outfits for the President's Day dance, and headed towards a room with a banner that read "President's Day Dance rehearsals! (President and 1st ladies only!)". Mary Ann stepped in, and before Abe could go to rehearse with her, he was surprised to see Cleo had followed them.

"Hold on Abe!" She shouted.

"What is it Cleo?" He asked.

"You need to know exactly the kind of things Mary Ann has said about me," Cleo responded. "She's called me things like a bimbo and-"

Mary Ann watched from the other room as Cleo yelled, ranting about her to Abe. She didn't get the sense they had a good relationship, Cleo seemed very jealous and possessive, and not on any normal amount either.

Once Cleo finally left, Abe walked up to her. "Don't worry about Cleo, she's just jealous I'm dancing with you."

"I can tell.." Mary Ann grumbled.

They headed into the rehearsal room together. Most of the president and first lady clones didn't look happy to be dancing together, like Martha and George. But some of them did, Abe noticed JFK and Jackie blushing while dancing together, and William Howard Taft was happy dancing with Nellie Taft even if her wheelchair made her dancing more restricted.

While Abe and Mary Ann danced, Mary Ann looked rather annoyed while Abe was into it, even if he wasn't very good, which she had no problem telling him.

"I'll just have to practice with Cleo then!" He grinned. Mary Ann sighed.

\---------------

Mary Ann had decided that she was going to sabotage the dance, hoping that would get her out of dancing with Abe. Before the dance officially began, Mary Ann sneaked inside, rigging some of the decorations to explode, and some to just break all together, also messing with the stereos as well.

Once the dance officially started, things seemed to be going well at first, Mary Ann still had to dance with Abe, but she knew her plan would work soon. When it did, many of the clones started freaking out, though the president and first lady clones that actually liked each other weren't bothered.

Mary Ann left in the midst of the chaos, and was annoyed to see that Abe had followed her.

"What's your deal?" He yelled. "I know you were definitely behind that chaos back there, since you didn't wanna dance with me and all."

"Yes, okay, you caught me! I was behind it all!" She confirmed. "And isn't it clear why? I. Don't. Like. You. Get it through her head already!"

"But why?" Abe's anger changed to now genuinely sounding hurt. "If I did something to hurt you, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

Mary Ann seemed annoyed by his apology, before letting out a chuckle. "Wanna know what's funny? You're the clone of a beloved president, and I'm the clone of the most hated first lady in history!"

Saying that out loud suddenly hit her with the realization around her clone mother, and she frowned. "Guess it's not so funny when I say it like that…"

"Mary Ann.." Abe wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what exactly to tell her, what did she know about her clone mother besides her reputation in history? Did she know anything at all? Because he sure knew a lot about her, and she wasn't really crazy...just misunderstood and suffered so much pain and sadness in her life, that was not understood by the men around her, nor anything at all about her really.

Mary Ann quickly decided to change the subject, feeling uncomfortable. "What's with you and Cleo by the way? I saw how she was before the rehearsal, she comes off as really possessive, but that's not a surprise with her."

Abe shook his head. "Cleo's just jealous I had to dance with another girl."

"But to get so angry about it? That doesn't seem normal."

"You don't get Cleo, she's not all that bad, really."

"Okay then, name one considerate thing Cleo did for you."

Abe frowned at this, realizing he didn't have an answer for her.

She smirked. "See? You don't have it as good as you thought."

Naturally, Abe got defensive. "You're just biased because you already don't like Cleo. She treats me well, honestly! She'll come around."

Mary Ann just sighed, it was going to take a while for Abe to realize he wasn't in a healthy relationship. Abe seemed happy he apparently 'stumped' her, as he had a grin on his face.

Still, Abe didn't seem to hold anything against her. "By the way, just let me know if you have any questions on your clone mother. I'll be happy to answer!"

She let out another sigh, wondering what she'd gotten herself into with him, and why he didn't hate her, and why she didn't seem to hate him as much as before..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written Abe before so forgive me he comes off as OOC. And if the dialogue feels forced lol, like I said, not good with dialogue.
> 
> Also yes, there will be more with Abe and Mary Ann eventually..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Kick decides to see the world outside Exclamation, where she meets someone.
> 
> OCs introduced: Henry(not a clone, just a dude), mentions of clones of John Wilkes Booth and Lee Harvey Oswald.
> 
> (a second part of their story will come later)

Kick sat alone in her room, feeling bored and thinking to herself. She had recently found herself wondering about the world outside of Exclamation.

The clones were barred from leaving, and had a curfew in place as well. None of them had ever seen the outside world, and it made Kick want to go out and see what it was like, just for a little while at least.

She snuck out through the window in her room, and though it was difficult, she did manage to find a way out and once Kick found herself suddenly feeling lost and alone. She had come too far to just go back, and started walking around until she saw someone approach her, a boy around her age.

"I noticed you seemed lost, do you need help getting around?" He asked.

"Shut up! I don't need your help! I can handle myself!" Kick shouted, and continued wandering.

"Do you know where you're going?" He seemed unphased by her rudeness and followed her.

She was silent for a moment, before getting angered again. "Yes I do!"

"So where are you going?"

Kick had trouble answering, and he could tell she was lost. "It's okay, I can help you. My name is Henry by the way."

"I didn't ask." She grumbled.

Again, he seemed to not be bothered by her rudeness. "What's your name?"

She paused. "Kathleen...but everyone calls me Kick."

"That's a pretty name." Henry smiled as Kick tried to ignore that she was blushing.

"I can take you to town with me," He offered. "There's a local diner that sells maps, you can just show me where you wanna go if that helps."

"Why would I wanna go with you?"

"Do you know anyone else around here?"

"No.."

"Then I'm all you've got, but like I said, it's okay. I'm here to help."

Kick didn't know what else to do, he was right after all. So she sighed in annoyance and agreed to follow him.

"Great! Just follow my lead!" Henry grinned, and gestured for her to follow him.

She followed him to a quaint little town overlooking an ocean. As he took her to the diner, Kick found herself perplexed by why he was so nice to her, she didn't understand, she had been nothing but rude yet he didn't seem to care. It didn't make any sense to her.

They walked down to a little diner, which had a box with maps in it for sale on the side. Before he took one, Henry looked over at Kick. "Do you wanna get something to eat?"

"And why would I wanna eat with a loser like you?" After asking that, Kick's belly growled, making Henry chuckle.

"So what do you want to order?"

\------------------

They sat down at a booth with their food, and Henry handed her the map, again asking where she wanted to go.

Kick frowned looking at it, she didn't recognize any place on the map, and furthermore didn't see Exclamation anywhere on it.

"Where is Exclamation on this map?" She asked, looking closely at it.

Henry was confused. "I've never heard of a place called Exclamation. Are you sure you aren't mixing it up with another place?"

Kick became very insistent at that. "No! Exclamation is the town I'm from! It's not even far from here! How have you never heard of it?"

He was taken aback by her reaction, but remained gentle with her. "Don't worry it's okay, I guess that's why I've never seen you before." He chuckled softly. "Why don't I just take you around town instead?"

Kick still seemed a little tense, but agreed. "Sure.." She had left to explore the outside world after all.

With that, Henry rolled the map up and put it away, and went back to eating, leaving Kick lost in thought as she ate too.

Like her brother JFK, Kick was a bully, but she didn't have the advantage of a lot of people at school who were attracted to her, so she wasn't as popular, but she still had friends, like the clones of John Wilkes Booth and Lee Harvey Oswald who were also bullies(and boyfriends). But in general, people seemed to be more afraid of her, or at least reacted to her bullying in some way. Not Henry though, he brushed it aside and acted like it was nothing, what was with him?

She watched him for a moment, thinking to herself that he looked cute while eating, before brushing it aside. Kick told herself she was not about to like a loser like him, right?

\---------------

After they ate at the diner, Henry took her to the beach, which amazed her. Kick was in awe of the view of the ocean, which Henry noticed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He remarked.

"Yeah…" She muttered.

Henry smiled, feeling happy to see her happy. In truth, the reason why he was so nice to her despite her rudeness is well, that's simply how he was. He didn't have it in him to care, he saw the best in people and knew Kick had good in her, and he felt he was getting a glimpse of it.

"Next time you come over, you can bring a bathing suit and we can go swimming together." Henry offered.

For once, Kick smiled at him, unable to stop thinking about how cute he was. "Sounds fun."

They may not have been able to go swimming, but they still were able to relax and enjoy the view together. Kick decided to have some fun, and got some sand on Henry, making him playfully get sand on her, and it went from there, they also ran across the beach together and Henry showed her some seashells, which she loved. She had become so caught up in the fun, she forgot that she ever viewed him as a loser.

Exclamation didn't have a beach, so she'd never seen one before, and Kick was fascinated by everything and having the time of her life. She decided she had made the right decision to leave and explore.

After they hung out at the beach, Henry took Kick to the local arcade, where they, of course, played some of the games there. Kick was pretty competitive, which Henry didn't mind. She got grumpy when she lost, which just made Henry laugh, and she'd eventually lighten up and laugh with him too.

But it came to an abrupt end. Henry's phone rang and he went to pick it up, Kick watched him until he finished and walked up to her.

"That was my mom, sorry, but I have to go home now." He apologized.

"It's alright." Kick waved it off. "We can hang out again anyways, what's your number?"

They registered each other's phone numbers, before Henry left home. Kick knew it was risky, but she really did want to see him again, despite her initial meanness with him. He was sweet, cute, fun and didn't seem like the judgmental type. She...liked him..she decided.

\------------------

Kick returned home, where she found her family waiting for her. Wally immediately went to hug her.

"Kathleen baby, where have you been?"

He usually didn't call her Kathleen, she supposed he was just doing that because he was more serious and worried.

"I was...out.." Kick explained, just barely that is.

"Just please tell us when you go away for a while like that next time, okay?" Wally asked worriedly.

"Sure dad." Kick replied, feeling nonchalant.

"You weren't seeing any boys were you?" Carl wondered. "They better be treating you right or-"

"Dad, it's fine, I'm okay." She assured him.

JFK chuckled. "Kick uh, doesn't seem as angry as usual, bet it was a guy!"

"Shut up Jack!" She fumed, stomping off to her room while he laughed.

Kick sat on her bed, still looking grumpy before her phone vibrated, and she saw a text from Henry.

"Do you wanna come and swim at the beach with me this Saturday? My parents said I can go after all."

She smiled, and texted back. "Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kick doesn't know about Lee's clone father lol. It's for the best.
> 
> The story of Kick and Henry is meant to be like real Kick's story. For those who don't know, when the Kennedys moved to the UK, Kick, a Catholic, fell in love with a Protestant. Her family objected, but they married anyways, only Joe Jr attended the wedding. Her husband died, and later Kick fell in love with another Protestant, who also happened to be in the midst of getting a divorce. They were in a plane together when it crashed, Rose essentially called it an act of God and didn't attend her own daughter's funeral, only Joe Sr did.
> 
> But don't worry, Kick and Henry will have things go much happier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: JFK and Jackie have some relationship problems, Jackie makes a new friend.
> 
> OCs Introduced: Khutulun 
> 
> Also I think Khutulun is probably the last major OC introduced in this.

Jackie and JFK had now been dating for a little bit. Things had went so well, they went on dates together, and still made out, and because of JFK, Jackie had also become comfortable with having sex when she was previously nervous about it. Even with his womanizing reputation, JFK cared about Jackie and had never gone anywhere she wasn't comfortable with. And he valued her consent and comfort, which had helped Jackie immensely.

And Jackie felt happy, happy that she now had her prince charming, the only guy she'd ever had eyes for.

But besides all that, she'd noticed their relationship didn't really change. It made her feel confused and lost. Were they really soulmates after all? She didn't know anymore and it scared her. Jackie decided she needed to talk to him about it and work things out.

She went to his house and they hung out in his room together, before Jackie finally spoke up.

"Jack, I need to talk to you about something."

He looked over at her, a little weary. "What is it?"

"It's our relationship," Jackie sighed. "I notice things haven't been much different between us since we became a couple. Sure we go on dates, and we've made out and had sex a few times but...I don't know..it just doesn't feel...right.."

"Are you breaking up with me?" JFK choked up. 

"No! Well...I mean...I don't know.." She looked away from him for a moment. "I want to work things out, I love you Jack. You've always been the only guy for me."

"I love you too Jackie," He replied as he placed a hand on her cheek. "You're the only girl for me too."

They shared a kiss, and Jackie realized she didn't feel that spark she was longing for and began to cry.

JFK immediately made the move to comfort her, holding her close. "What's wrong?"

"There wasn't any spark when we kissed.." She sniffled. 

He looked upset at this. "So...are we breaking up now?"

"I want things to work out, I really do, but if there's no romantic connection between us.."

JFK sighed. "So it's over.."

She didn't reply, continuing to sniffle and sob against him while he rubbed her back gently. JFK was never good with this kinda stuff, but Jackie needed him and he hated seeing her in such a state, so he stayed.

"We're uh, still friends..right?" He asked.

Jackie immediately looked at him. "Of course! We've been best friends all our lives, that's always how it's gonna be.." A weak smile appeared on her face. 

She wondered if she and JFK were still soulmates, just in a different way. Maybe instead of romantic soulmates, they were platonic soulmates. Jackie realized she liked that idea, their friendship had always been strong, close and unbreakable after all.

They stayed together for a while, before Jackie had felt better again. She turned her head to look at him. "I still love you, but I know I'll move on eventually, and so will you. You have to find someone you genuinely love and care for."

"But that er girl has only uh, just been you." He replied.

"And the guy I love has always just been you.. but we need to find the ones we were truly meant to be with, you'll find the one for you eventually Jack." Jackie smiled, and realized something. "Maybe we don't have the same romantic connection our clone parents did, but their bond still lingers in us..their love turned into platonic love with us."

JFK nodded. "You're right…" And gave her a gentle smile.

\---------------

Jackie still hadn't been feeling the best since the breakup, but as long as she and JFK remained close, that's all that mattered to her.

She wasn't going to go looking for her romantic soulmate just yet, she needed time for her heart to heal and move on, and the one for her would come when she was ready.

Today, Jackie decided to cheer herself up by visiting the stables. She'd always been a horse girl after all, something inherited from her clone mother.

On her way, she got a text from Jim.

"CHECK OUT THIS CUTE FROG I FOUND!" (accompanied by some frog emojis)

She smiled, looking at the picture of the frog he sent. Jim had been a shoulder for her to cry on since her and JFK broke up, and had been nothing but a caring friend to her. Sending her cute frog pictures was a little way he used to cheer her up.

When she arrived, Jackie saw someone there she recognized, Khutulun.

Khutulun had a reputation as being scary, intimidating and intense, seemingly cold and unfeeling. But Jackie knew that couldn't be true, she saw the good in everyone and knew Khutulun had good in her too. She decided to go say hi to her.

"Hi there!" Jackie greeted, walking up to her.

Khutulun was taken aback by someone being so casual and friendly with her. She frowned at Jackie. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi." She smiled. "I'm guessing you like horses too if you're here."

Khutulun didn't understand why Jackie was being so friendly with her, but went along with it. "...yes.."

"So do I! Did you get it from your clone mother too?" Jackie asked.

Khutulun gave another quiet "yes", still feeling uncertain as she watched Jackie be very giggly and excitable with her.

"Everyone says you're scary, but I don't see it. You seem nice to me." Jackie smiled.

Khutulun was even further taken aback and started to get suspicious. "You're just messing with me aren't you?"

Jackie shook her head. "No no! Not at all! I love making new friends and seeing the best in people, I know you're not as scary as people make you out to be."

There was a pause from Khutulun, who still wasn't sure if Jackie was sincere or not, which Jackie sensed. So, she decided to show Khutulun she was being genuine with her.

"How about we ride some of the horses together?" She offered.

Another pause from Khutulun came as Jackie said that. Khutulun decided even if it was a joke, well, she didn't really get the opportunity to hang out with other people anyways.

The two headed inside the stables and began to ride the horses along a trail together, Jackie happily made conversation with Khutulun while she mostly remained quiet and stoic. But it was a nice change of pace for her, and she accepted it. Maybe Jackie was genuine after all.

And Jackie was feeling happy too, her friends had been there for her since the breakup, and now she was making a new friend and riding horses with her.

When they returned to the stables, Jackie got another text from Jim.

"WANNA WATCH A MOVIE AT MY PLACE???"

She happily texted a "yes" back, and looked at Khutulun.

"I had a lot of fun today, but I have to go now. Maybe we can do this again some other time." Jackie offered.

A slight smile appeared on Khutulun's face. "Yeah...maybe.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who liked JFK and Jackie together lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie brings Khutulun to meet Walt and Jim

Jackie had noticed that Khutulun had pretty much no friends but Genghis Khan, and it made her feel really sorry for her. Everyone always said she was scary and intense, but Jackie, being the type that always saw the best in people, knew there was definitely more to her than how she was perceived, and took it upon her to befriend her.

And it turned out that Khutulun really wasn't all that bad as she had thought. She was a really sweet person, but with her lack of social skills and her toughness, she came off completely different to people. Jackie was happy to have her as a friend, and decided it would be a good idea to help her make more friends, she figured the first people she'd introduce her to was Jim and Walt, two other friends of hers.

"So..what are they like?" Khutulun asked as they walked over to where Walt and Jim lived.

"Jim's a really funny guy, pretty wacky and silly, and a lot of fun to be around. He's the clone of Jim Henson, so as you can probably guess, he loves his puppets. And he's super sweet too.." Jackie described.

Khutulun noticed she started blushing near the end there, making her have a slight smile on her face. "Hmm..and what about Walt?"

"Walt is..well.." Jackie paused for a moment. "He's really sweet too, but he's also..well I should warn you that he'll probably make you listen to his conspiracy theories. You're a new person, and that's how he tends to react with new people. I do care for him and all, but he can be a bit much. I hope you don't mind."

Khutulun just shrugged. "Whatever."

It was then that Jackie noticed they finally arrived. "We're here! Come on in Khutulun!"

She followed Jackie inside, where they saw Jim. He looked happy to see Jackie, but once he saw Khutulun he began to shake. "You said you were bringing a new friend over but you didn't mention it was...Khutulun."

"Jim! Don't be like that!" Jackie scolded. "I brought Khutulun here so she can make some friends!"

"Yeah but..she's scary.." He shuddered.

Khutulun sighed and turned her head away from him. This is exactly what she had feared. If people weren't interested in fucking her, they were scared of her, and even the people interested in her would end up scared of her too. She already felt like she didn't belong here, and so she shouldn't be here. Jackie described Jim as super sweet, but to Khutulun, he was just like everyone else to her.

Walt had heard the door open and came to see who was here. And he saw Jackie and some other girl he didn't recognize. And if he didn't recognize her, then she hadn't heard his theories! 

He ran over to Khutulun and grabbed her arm, which Jim and Jackie had both been expecting. Khutulun on the other hand, wasn't happy with the sudden physical content and yelled at him. "Unhand me!" Though Walt just ignored her.

They arrived in his room, which was pretty messy, and Khutulun noticed the large conspiracy board on one of the walls.

"I know you were mad and all, but just hear me out! You gotta listen to my theories! This first one is: Ronald Reagan killed all the birds in '86!" Walt grinned.

Khutulun just stood there, listening to his ramblings. To be honest, she thought they were...absolutely hilarious. They were completely nonsensical, which she loved. When he paused to take a break from his rambling, Khutulun instantly burst into laughter.

Walt was confused and taken aback by this reaction. Normally people just called him things like "weird", "crazy" or "insane" and would run off. No one had ever laughed before. His cheeks began to get red and some slight nerves took over him.

"What..what's so funny?" He asked.

"Your theories!" Khutulun laughed. "They make no sense and I love them! Please keep going!"

Was she pulling his leg or something? He wasn't sure, people usually wanted him to stop, but she wanted him to continue. Walt wasn't sure if it was genuine or not, but he decided to take his chances.

"O-Okay.." He agreed. "This next one is: How Rebecca Black's song Friday is connected to the Kennedy assassination."

This just made Khutulun laugh even harder, which spurred Walt further into continuing his ramblings.

Once he finished, he saw Khutulun was just smiling at him, which weirdly made him feel all flustered. He didn't get it.

"Next time I'm over, I want to hear more of your theories." She told him.

Walt just nodded, and then he realized he hadn't asked her something. "Wait...what's your name?"

"Khutulun." She replied. "And I know you're Walt, Jackie told me on the way here."

"Khutulun…" He repeated to himself. He watched as she started to leave his room with him following closely behind.

Watching her, Walt noticed he hadn't realized how pretty she was, his eyes wandering to her strong physique.

Then it suddenly hit him.

He had a crush on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before posting all the storyline fics, so that first little part doesn't exactly fit in with the rest lol.
> 
> Also by this point, Jackie has moved on and is slowly starting to fall in love with Jim, so yeah they're a thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The development of Walt and Khutulun's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before the storyline stuff as well and originally was three separate fics, I figured it would be better to just squish them all together instead of posting them separately...so it might not flow as well.

After their first meeting, Khutulun had been interested in seeing Walt again. He was certainly...eccentric, and he seemed nice enough. Sure he'd suddenly grabbed onto her and dragged her off to his room, but she chalked that up to him just being really excited.

So, she asked Jackie about going to Jim and Walt's house again. As before, Jim was nervous to see her while Walt was excited.

"Do you wanna hear more of my theories again?" He asked hopefully.

Khutulun smiled. "Of course."

Walt got all giddy and she followed him to his room.

"Here's my theory on the government covering up finding aliens on the moon!" He began.

Khutulun sat down on his bed and watched him, interested in the nonsense he had come up with. As before, he made her laugh and smile, and seeing that made Walt blush.

He'd never had a crush before, he hadn't bothered with that kinda stuff, but Khutulun seemed to be special. Sure, she was pretty, but more importantly, she liked his theories and didn't mock him for them like others did. Walt also liked how happy his theories made her, hearing her laugh and seeing her smile because of him made his heart pound in his chest.

She would continue to visit a few times, and during one of these visits, his feelings for her started to become stronger.

Khutulun was sitting on his bed while he rambled on again, when she noticed the hand of what appeared to be a Mickey Mouse plushie, sticking out from under the bed. She picked it up and Walt noticed.

"Wait stop!" He ran towards her to go and try and stop her, but it was too late. The plushie was already being held in one of her hands.

"What's the matter?" She asked in confusion.

"Wha...you don't...think its weird I still have plushies?" Walt asked back nervously.

"Why would I?"

"They're for babies…"

Khutulun shook her head. "If they make you happy, that's all that matters. You could be a guy in his 30s or even 50s still sleeping with his plushies and I wouldn't care. Besides, I don't want you to be ashamed of the things you like."

Walt gave her a shy look. The only other people that didn't mind his interests were Jim and Jackie, but everyone else had bullied him for the things he liked. So in response, he started to try and hide them. He assumed Khutulun would shame him too, but now he saw how kind, understanding, accepting and supportive she was. It made his heart beat fast, and he liked her even more now.

She smiled at him and handed his plushie to him, which he accepted, his face becoming flushed. Walt went back to his theories, feeling a boost of confidence from her kindness. He still felt nervous about her knowing about her knowing of other interests of his like drawing, and liking Disney movies, but now he did feel at least a little better about her knowing. 

\------------

Eventually, Khutulun decided she wanted to do more things with Walt than just listen to his theories. She still liked them of course, but she wanted them to branch out to do more stuff together.

"Walt, would you be interested in coming to The Grassy Knoll with me?" She wondered.

His eyes widened. "Really? Of course!" That last part came out very enthusiastically, something he noticed and looked shy about.

Khutulun laughed. "Don't worry I get it, I hear you don't get out much anyways."

"Y-Yeah...that's why.." He agreed. That was a part of it, but the other part had to do with his growing feelings for Khutulun.

Jim had invited him to places before, but Walt had always declined. He preferred to be alone to focus on his theories. But with Khutulun, something in him disregarded that and wanted to spend time with her. That was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

They arrived at The Grassy Knoll and sat at the same booth together, of course. 

"Why did you want me to come here with you anyways?" He asked.

"I want to get to know you better, as who you are and not just your theories." Khutulun replied.

This got him all shy, he'd never heard that before, and he gulped nervously before responding. "O-Okay..sure.."

Khutulun was happy to hear that, and the two began to talk together, both learning more about each other and having fun together. 

She'd begun to take notice of how cute she thought Walt was, taking notice of how shy he'd get with her, often blushing as well. Khutulun didn't think much of it, but she did think he looked adorable when like that. But again, she didn't think much of that either.

Later on, they went back to school, where Walt got to see a different side of Khutulun. He went over to talk to her, when another guy walked up to her, and began to act flirty. Walt got mad at this, as he could tell how annoyed and uncomfortable Khutulun was, and before he could walk over to them, she punched the guy and walked away. Walt's heart pounded from this, now seeing how strong and brave she was. Khutulun didn't take shit from anyone clearly, and he found more reason to like her.

Walt walked over to her. "Hope that guy didn't bother you too much, otherwise I'd like to knock him out too." He then balled his hands into fists.

Khutulun instantly cheered up seeing him, and giggled. "Aw Walt, it's okay. You saw what happened, I already dealt with it."

"I know I know...but I knew he was bothering you and it made me want to protect you." He admitted.

Hearing this made her blush, it warmed her heart knowing how much he cared for her, and that he wanted to protect her. Khutulun caught herself blushing, and looked away from him for a moment, wanting to brush that aside.

A little while later, he watched her as she played sports, thinking she was very talented and athletic, he'd guessed she was an athlete from her muscles, and now he got to see her in action. That too, added to his admiration for her.

\---------------------

They arrived at The Grassy Knoll together again another time, and Khutulun noticed the stares they were receiving, though she ignored them. Walt was too focused on Khutulun to care, and she was glad he didn't notice.

They sat down together and both just ordered a sandwich and a soda, something nice and simple, before they started talking together.

"I hear you don't get out much." Khutulun said. "Why's that?"

Walt looked down for a moment. "I guess it's just because I've always been so focused on my theories, I don't have time for much else."

"And now you suddenly start to want to go places with me?" She pointed out, chuckling.

He blushed shyly. "Ah well you know…" He tried to form an explanation that wasn't him revealing his crush on her, but he was just a mess.

Khutulun laughed. "It's alright, don't worry about it. At least you're getting out now."

Walt nodded, thinking about how much he loved the sound of her laughter. "Yeah.." 

She placed her arms on the table, looking at him, starting to make small talk with him. Khutulun asked him about himself and he was very shy about answering her questions, but at least did so, mostly. He was vague when it came to his interests, which Khutulun noticed but didn't press any further.

Soon, their food came, and Walt noticed all the meat in her sandwich, and how big it was, while the one he ordered was more light and smaller. She was an athlete, that was clear just by looking at her, she needed the energy, but he still couldn't help but be surprised.

Then she started to devour that sandwich, and his cheeks flushed and his heart beat fast in his chest.

She was beautiful.

\--------------

Later on, Khutulun decided to bring Walt over to her house. As soon as he stepped in, he noticed it smelled like freshly baked goods. The interior had a very homely feel, and antique with a touch of modern at the same time. Khutulun's gym equipment was on the floor, and he could see a treadmill in the living room, as well as a flat screen TV and game consoles.

Walt continued to look around, wondering what her foster parents were like, until a little old lady came walking over to them.

"Khutulun! Is this your boyfriend?" She asked excitedly.

Both Khutulun and Walt blushed, before Khutulun spoke up. "No grandma, he's just a friend." 

Her foster grandmother just smiled. "Not a problem with that dearie." She got a good look at Walt and instantly realized who he was a clone of. "You must be the clone of Walt Disney!"

Walt shyly looked at her. "Yeah I am."

"I was young when he was still alive," She reminisced. "And I can still remember the day he died.." Walt made an awkward face at that. "But none of that, I'm Doris, Khutulun's foster grandmother."

She offered her hand to him and he shyly took it before she shook his hand.

"I have some freshly baked cookies in the kitchen, if you'd like some." Doris offered.

"That sounds great." He agreed, and both Walt and Khutulun followed her to the kitchen.

"My grandmother makes the best cookies..and food in general you know." Khutulun told Walt. "She'll also probably want you to come over and eat here sometime, I know because she offered that to Jackie before."

"That's fine with me." He smiled, and Khutulun smiled back, making him blush again.

Once in the kitchen, Doris handed them the tray of cookies that they both happily gobbled up.

"It's so nice to see you finally making some friends. First Jackie, and now Walt here. I've been so worried about you you know." Doris smiled.

Walt was surprised by that, he and Jackie were her only friends? She was so kind, friendly and had a warm personality, he couldn't understand why someone wouldn't wanna be her friend. At the same time, he also realized it gave them something in common. After all, she and Jim were his only friends. They were both lonely, and he felt she was undeserving of that.

"You know that people have always been scared of me grandma.." Khutulun sighed.

"Well they shouldn't be, there's nothing to be scared of with you." Doris replied. "And now you have Jackie and Walt that can see that."

Walt was even more baffled that people were scared of Khutulun. She was so sweet and kind, why would anyone be scared of her?

Khutulun looked at Walt and gave him a gentle smile, how many times was she going to make him blush today? "Yeah..you're right."

They later ended up in Khutulun's room, where Walt could see all her sports trophies, and some Mongolian artifacts, which just reminded him that he hadn't asked about her clone mother yet.

"What was your clone mother like?" He asked.

Khutulun looked over at him. "She was the great great granddaughter of Genghis Khan, and one of the greatest warriors in the Mongolian Empire. She was also a skilled wrestler who had many men wanting to marry her, but her father allowed her to choose her own husband, being his favourite child and all. She made the challenge that any man who could beat her in wrestling would get to marry her, but if she won she got 100 horses. No man ever did beat her, and she ended up with 10,000 horses."

Walt was in awe hearing that. "Really?"

"Yep, and as you can guess, from being the great great granddaughter of a khan, her father was a khan too, meaning my clone mother was a princess." She replied.

"Wait...you're a royal clone?" He was shocked by that. It was easy to guess she was an athlete, but he would've never guessed she was a royal clone.

"Yeah," Khutulun confirmed. "Never fit in with them though, too full of themselves."

"That's true.." He chuckled. "Some of them bullied me too, you know. They act like they're better than everyone."

Khutulun's eyes darkened at that. She was going to have to teach those other royal clones a lesson later on..

\-----------------

Jackie had soon come to find out that Jim had made Khutulun feel unwanted the first time she brought her over, and told Jim about it. He felt terrible, he'd never meant to make her feel that way, and apologized for it.

Soon, he decided to have a heart to heart with her about Walt. There were some things he felt she needed to know.

"There's some stuff you should..probably know about Walt." He told her.

"Like what?" Khutulun frowned.

"Well for one thing he uh...has autism."

"That's not surprising, it explains why he's so focused on his theories for one thing."

"You don't mind?" Jim sounded a little surprised.

"Why would I?"

Jim was relieved, he knew how some people treated those who had autism, people like those who thought it was a disease and treated it like a joke. He was glad to know Khutulun wasn't like that.

"Well you know how some people are about it...I was just-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

He gave her a smile, before continuing. "It has to do with why he's so shy as well." Jim sucked in a breath. "Until you came around, I was the only friend he ever had."

Khutulun was shocked and saddened. "Really? No one wanted to be his friend?"

He sadly nodded. "Other kids always thought he was weird, even before he got into conspiracy theories. They'd bully him a lot and his shyness was no help. I mean, I get bullied too, but it's always been easier for me to make friends. I have a group of friends I hang out with, and Walt doesn't have that."

"What about Jackie?" Khutulun wondered, her heart felt like it was breaking, learning about what Walt had been through.

"He's always considered her my friend more than his I suppose. She's tried to help him get out of his bubble, but even she couldn't make him budge, there's something about you I guess that made him finally want to get out and do things." Jim explained.

"Maybe it's because he considers me his friend." She guessed.

"That would make sense." Jim agreed. He could also tell Walt had a crush on her, though didn't say anything about that.

He then continued. "Walt's also had a tendency to act rather mean and full of himself. He hops into people's conversations to say his theories, and then chastises people for not thinking the way he does. And he's got an ego. But...it's really all just to cover up his insecurities. He's just insecure and lonely."

Khutulun frowned again, Walt had been nothing but nice to her, but even hearing how rude he acted towards others didn't make her wanna stop being his friend. "I understand. He's never been that way with me, but I can get why he acts that way. I think...he's always just needed a friend, other than just you."

Jim gave her a smile. "And now he has you." She smiled back. "Though, don't tell Walt I said any of this to you okay?"

She nodded. "I won't. He'll tell me this stuff himself, when he's ready."

Jim felt so relieved, happy that Walt had found a friend like Khutulun, someone who understood him and didn't judge him, someone who clearly cared for him deeply. With Walt's crush on her, he wondered at the back of his mind if they'd get together, he certainly wouldn't be against it.

As for Khutulun, she felt terrible for Walt. She wanted to hurt those who had hurt him, who instilled those insecurities in him. He was truly a sweetheart deep down, and he could always make her laugh and smile. And he was so cute...she blushed, trying to push aside the thought of developing feelings for him..

\-----------------

Walt's feelings had been growing stronger and stronger by the day, moving from a simple crush to full blown being in love with her. There was just so much he found to love about her, and they'd been growing closer as well.

He ended up deciding to tell Jim about his feelings for Khutulun, who was happy for him.

"You finally got out of your bubble, it's about time!" He grinned.

"Yeah...Khutulun's wonderful.." Walt replied in a dreamy voice. 

Jim chuckled. "Are you gonna tell her that?"

Walt blushed furiously. "I don't know...what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Why wouldn't she? You guys are really close, she clearly cares for you and likes being around you. I wouldn't worry too much." Jim assured him.

"I'll..think about it.." He replied shyly.

As for Khutulun, she had been thinking about how she felt about Walt. She thought he was super cute, more importantly, that he was very kind, caring, passionate, friendly, funny and feisty. She liked that he cared for her enough to want to protect her, and that he could always make her laugh and smile. Whenever he was near, Khutulun found herself instantly feeling happy again.

Thinking about him made her blush, and this time, she couldn't brush it aside. Khutulun's heart beat fast, and she had the realization that she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed earlier: she was in love with Walt.

\-------------

In the past, whenever Jim would invite Walt places, he always said no, but now with Khutulun, Walt always said yes. Jim, of course, quickly took notice of that.

"So whenever I ask you to hang out somewhere, you always are like 'No I have better things to do'. Yet when a girl invites you somewhere with her you always instantly agree?" Jim asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I-It's not like that!" Walt stuttered, a blush on his face. "She's just a friend!"

"She's just a friend, yet you always go places with her. And I'm your foster brother, yet you never go places with me?" Jim pointed out. "Funny how that is.."

"I'm serious!" Walt's face got redder and redder.

Jim just laughed at him, while Walt eventually just stormed off into his room. 

For all of Jim's playful teasing, he really was happy for Walt. It was good to see him finally get out of his bubble and actually go out and do things, and spend time with other people. Jim wasn't surprised it took a girl for that to actually happen, and it was pretty obvious that Walt had a crush on her. Another good thing in Jim's eyes, especially since it was helping Walt.

\-------------

Walt didn't wanna admit it to anyone, but he really did have feelings for Khutulun. She was very sweet, and a good friend to him. She wasn't judgemental, she didn't think he was crazy, and she actually liked his theories.

He sighed dreamily, thinking to himself about her when he heard his phone ring, and picked it up, seeing Khutulun was calling him.

"Do you want to come over to my place? My grandma baked some cookies and told me she thought you should come over." Khutulun said.

"Oh yeah of course!" He eagerly accepted.

"Great, I'll see you soon." Then she hung up.

Walt noticed Khutulun had been acting strange lately, she seemed more closed off and stoic, it wasn't like her at all. He didn't know what was wrong. When he arrived, he figured he'd have to ask her what was going on.

\-----------

When he opened the door, he wasn't greeted by Khutulun like normal, it was her foster grandmother Doris.

"Oh hello dearie!" She greeted. "The cookies are in the kitchen."

"Thanks! But um, have you noticed something off with Khutulun?" Walt asked. "She was weirdly stoic on the phone with me, and you greeted me instead of her."

Doris thought for a moment. "Hmm...a little bit. She suddenly got all quiet when I brought you up. Maybe you should go talk to her."

He nodded. "I'll try. I hope she's okay.."

\---------

Walt found Khutulun alone in her room, and walked over to her. "You want a cookie?"

"No, I'm okay." She declined.

"What's going on? You aren't normally like this." Walt asked, expressing his worry to her.

"I'm fine.." Khutulun grumbled, looking away from him.

Unbeknownst to Walt, Khutulun was in love with him too, something she had taken notice of. Because she believed herself to be unlovable, she was intentionally putting up a shield with him, trying desperately to stop her feelings from growing even stronger.

"No, I can tell you're not. You don't usually act like this." He disagreed. "You can tell me what's wrong, it's okay."

But her shield wasn't working, Walt saw right through it. Khutulun kept looking away from him, wondering why he had to be so sweet with her, it was just showing why she loved him so much.

"Walt please.." She mumbled.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is, you don't gotta worry about it with me. I'm here for you."

Khutulun had tried so hard, but her shield just didn't work, Walt knew her too well. She sighed and looked at him, deciding it was best to just be honest with him.

"You know it's just...I've been putting up a shield because every guy I've ever been interested in has always only liked me for shallow reasons." She explained, which told Walt why she was being that way, but why with him? "And that's why.....that's why I put up a shield with you too…" Khutulun paused. "Because I realized I love you."

Walt blushed deeply, surprised by the confession. He tried to shake off his nerves and smiled at her. "Aw Khu.... I love you too. You don't gotta worry about that with me."

She too was surprised, but also overjoyed to know he loved her too. Khutulun had been worried that Walt didn't love her back, and felt reassured that he did. She scooped him in her arms and kissed him in response.

Walt was taken aback by this, but happily accepted it, though felt a bit too shy to kiss her back.

"I didn't think you would ever love me back.." Khutulun admitted softly. "I thought that because my past relationships ended so quickly, that I was unlovable."

"What? How could anything think you're unlovable?" He yelled. "You're the sweetest, most supportive person I've ever known and-"

Walt continued to rant, while Khutulun just gave him a loving smile, thinking about how she knew he was the one for her.

"I swear, I'll kick the asses of all those guys that made you feel unlovable!" Walt threatened.

Khutulun knew if he tried that, he'd be the one getting his ass kicked, and she couldn't let that happen. So, she held onto him again and showered him with kisses to calm him down.

"You don't need to do that," She assured him gently. "All they need to do is see us together and that'll be enough."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Walt grumbled, then he thought of something and got a devious smirk on his face. "Can I rub it in their faces that were together at least?"

Khutulun laughed. "As much as you like."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Grace deal with their feelings for each other

Joey had been spending time with Grace since they first met, and it was so different than what he was used to. JFK was the one that got all the girls, and before his and Jackie's relationship, would bring random girls over for sex. Joey was the more closed off one, who had a "bad boy" persona.

And he was also dense, unaware girls were interested in him too. Whenever girls had approached him, he always thought they were looking for JFK and brushed them aside.

His "bad boy" thing also was the result of learning about the Kennedy family secrets, and he kept that burden to himself, shielding his family away from the truth. All they knew was the real Rosemary had been lobotomized and that's because he thought it best they knew that. He preferred to distance himself from his clone father, hence why he went by "Joey" instead of "Joe" or "Joseph".

Joey had kept all that away from Grace, for now, but he'd tell her in time. For now, he was just focused on getting to know her better and spending time with her.

They were over at Grace's house, where she brought him to her room. It had a fancy look to it, with posters of the real Grace Kelly's movies on the wall.

"So, I was thinking, do you wanna watch my clone mother's movies with me?" She asked.

"Sure." Joey agreed with a smile on his face.

Grace smiled back, and put one of her clone mother's movies on. They watched it together, and Grace was engrossed as always, while Joey sat and watched it quietly.

When the movie finished, Grace focused her attention on Joey again. "So how was it?"

"Good." He replied.

He was rather shy and didn't speak too much, but Grace didn't mind. Joey was sweet and treated her well, and had never made a move on her even though they were alone in her bedroom together. She knew his brother JFK would've tried something, which had to do with why she didn't care for him. It was hard to believe Joey and JFK were brothers.

"Before we continue, let's go get a bite to eat." Grace smiled.

"Sounds great, maybe I can whip up something for the both of us." He offered.

"Joey!" She exclaimed. "You can make food?"

Joey nodded. "One of my dads, Carl, taught me how. It's very useful for when my dads are gone and I'm in charge."

She giggled. "It must be quite a handful."

"Oh it is," He laughed a little back. "Bobby is the only one who never gives me any trouble, his puppy on the other hand.."

"Well that's what happens when there's a puppy in the house." Grace chuckled, he laughed with her before she continued. "So tell me, what can you make exactly?"

\--------------------

Joey and Grace worked together to make some cookies together. When they finished, they took it back to Grace's room and continued on their movie marathon together, with Grace feeling her attraction to Joey growing stronger by the day.

\------------------------

He returned home later, once their movie marathon was over, having brought the leftover cookies with him as well and putting it in the fridge.

Rosemary grinned as she walked up to him. "How did the date with your girlfriend go?" She teased.

Joey blushed. "She's not my girlfriend. And it wasn't a date, we were just hanging out."

She rolled her eyes. "I know how much you like her. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"It's not that simple." He refuted.

"Suuure it's not…" Rosemary giggled, making Joey feel more flustered.

He really did have feelings for Grace, she was very kind, sweet, fun, loving and positive. Joey felt calm, relaxed and happy around her as well. But he'd never really paid much attention to girls before, so facing his feelings was...not...something he was used to, what was he going to do?

\-----------------

A few days later, Joey was at school, walking through the halls when he saw Grace and JFK together. JFK was leaning over her, and clearly flirting, while she looked annoyed. Joey never really got mad, but seeing that really set him off.

"Leave her alone!" Joey yelled, startling both JFK and Grace.

"Gee uh, what's your deal Joey?" JFK asked.

"You're clearly annoying and bothering her, so leave her be." He snarled.

"Okay okay! Geez!" JFK hastily ran off, and Joey walked towards Grace.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," She brushed off. "I've never seen you like that before, and it wasn't really that big of a deal anyways."

"Well it's just…" He trailed off, not sure how to explain himself.

Grace thought for a moment, suddenly getting it. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

Joey blushed. "Ah..no...you're just a friend to me...that's all.."

She smirked. "If that's just how you see me, you wouldn't have gotten jealous."

"I…" He was at a loss for words, feeling incredibly flustered.

Grace walked closer to him. "Well, you should now...I love you too.."

If he wasn't a mess before, he was now. "You..do?"

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I? You're the sweetest guy I've ever known. Now why don't you come here and kiss me?"

Joey was too shy to do it, so Grace just rolled her eyes and grabbed his jacket, kissing him herself. He looked in a daze afterwards, and Grace just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should've added more detail but whatever. I was stumped here and wanted to move on, so will admit this one was a bit rushed.
> 
> Joey x Grace isn't too developed, but like the title says, this is an anthology of the timeline my friend and I made up, I'm just writing the most important parts. But I may write some more for them at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> Not good with dialogue lol sorry, also Rosemary was made blind to be disabled like original Rosemary, just in a different way.
> 
> Also, the reason there aren't clones of Patricia, Eunice, Jean and Ted is down to death years. Patricia did die the same year as Rosemary(2006), but Scudworth was lazy lol, Eunice and Ted died in 2009, and Jean died back in June.
> 
> Bobby and Rosemary are also both 14, making them twins, Scudworth fucked up. Joey is 18, and Kick is 15.


End file.
